Unique lighting systems are beginning to bridge the gap between functional lighting and aesthetic lighting. That is, lighting is no longer necessarily functional or aesthetic, it can be both. The use of LEDs has played a big role in this advancement of the field of lighting. LEDs have significant advantages over incandescent and fluorescent lighting, including having a much lower power requirement, far less heat radiation, higher energy efficiency, longer life expectancy, and greater durability.
These same advantages, as well as others, make the use of LEDs the preferred lighting system for not only appliances, electronics and vehicles, but also for commercial as well as residential buildings. Lighting structures are not limited to merely highlighting aesthetic features in these buildings; they are quickly becoming a focal point in almost every room.
Accordingly, versatility of lighting structures is a common goal of designers. For example, existing hanging light structures tend to have limited versatility due, in part, to having a fixed lighting direction. That is, once installed, the lighting direction of hanging lights is not easily changed. However, the ability to alter the lighting direction of these lights is of great value to an end user, for obvious reasons. Additionally, installation of the hanging lights can be made simpler with such directional versatility.
Until the invention of the present application, these and other problems in the prior art went either unnoticed or unsolved by those skilled in the art. The present inventions provide a versatile hanging light structure and lighting system connectors which perform multiple functions with a light source without sacrificing design, functionality, style or affordability.